


Tiny Pair of Wings

by GabrielQuill



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Children, Being Lost, Children, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-05 08:23:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 13
Words: 13,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6697246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GabrielQuill/pseuds/GabrielQuill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Dean goes out shopping, he finds two kids out alone and decides to care for them until their older brother comes back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introduction

Introduction:

It was in the middle of the day when Dean Winchester decided that it was the perfect time to go out and go to the store to stock up on supplies for The Bunker. It's been a while since they last went to the store for anything and Sam was practically begging Dean to go out while he was doing some research on a possible case he had found. Since Dean had nothing better to do and he would just flat out refuse to do any research with Sam whatsoever, he decided that it would be the time to go out for the supplies. As long as it would shut Sam up about it, and of course it was getting him out of doing research. It was a double win for Dean.

As Dean was putting the grocery bags in the trunk of the Impala, he noticed a small child walking down the street holding a bundle of blankets in his arms. The child appeared to be sick, he was almost stumbling with every step that he took. God knows what he had within the bundle of blankets there... The sight was breaking Dean's heart... He watched the child as he almost walked past him.

"You okay?" Dean finally asked him as he was about half-way passed him and the car. The kid turned around and looked up at Dean, his cheeks were sunken in and looked completely miserable. "Are you lost or somethin'?" Dean tried talking to him again.

"No... I..." The kid looked around at his surroundings before looking back up at Dean. "I don't think so..."

"Where are your parents at?"

"Don't have any. I'm waiting for my brother to come back for us, that's all." That's when Dean noticed that the kid was holding a child that appeared to be four or five in the blankets.

"How long has it been since he left you two?"

"Two weeks...? At least. I lost count."

"Two weeks?" Dean repeated to make sure that he had heard him correctly.

"Yeah, he said to-" The kid was interrupted when he coughed some blood up into his hand. "...to wait out here until he came back for us."

"I think you're seriously sick..."

"My little brother isn't doing any better, but we're gonna make it until he comes back. We always do."

"I should probably take you two to the doctors, dont'cha think? To get you checked out and all."

"That... That would be..." Before he could finish his sentence he passed out to the ground, still holding onto his brother in the bundle of blankets close.

"Son of a bitch..." Dean muttered to himself as he slammed the Impala trunk shut and ran over to the kids who were still laying on the ground, not moving at all. He gently picked them both up and carried them to his car, he opened the backseat and place both of the children inside. The child that was wrapped up in the blankets was extremely pale and had messy dark hair, the kid had said that they were both brothers but they didn't look anything alike. He'd wish that he had caught their names.. That's something that he would have to worry about later though... Right now he had to get these kids to the hospital.


	2. Chapter 2

On the way to the hospital the older child had woken up for a brief moment, but long enough to tell Dean what his name was and what his little brothers name was. The older brother who they were both waiting for was named Balthazar, his little brother in the backseat was Castiel and his own name was Gabriel. That was all that Dean could get out of Gabriel before the kid passed out again. At least Dean now knew what to call them both when checking them in to the hospital... Dean parked the Impala in front of the emergency entrance of the hospital, he left the kids in the car while he went inside the hospital to tell the nurses what was going on. It was a matter of seconds before a nurse and a doctor came outside and removed them from the car and into the emergency room, Dean now had the joy of hanging back to answer all these medical questions for the kids that he didn't know anything about...

"Can you tell me their names?" A nurse asked Dean who was now sitting in the waiting room.

"The tall older one with darkest blond hair. His name is Gabriel."

"Alright, and the other one?"

"Castiel."

"Who are they to you?"

"Uh..." Dean thought about it for a few seconds before answering. "They're my... cousins. But we just met recently so they don't really know me that well and I don't know that much about them either. So..."

"That's fine. We'll call you when anything changes on their condition."

"Thanks..." Dean said with a small smile. He took out his cell phone and went out into the hallway to call Sam.

"Dean? Are you okay?" Sam asked at once when he picked up his phone.

"I'm fine."

"Where are you?"

"At the hospital-"

"For?!"

"I'm fine, just don't worry about me, okay? I found these two kids outside and they were incredibly sick so I had to take them to the hospital."

"Are you serious?"

Dean rolled his eyes heavily before letting out a sigh of annoyance. "No, no... I'm making all of this stuff up for the fun of it!" He answered sarcastically. There was a long pause on the other end of the line that made Dean think that Sam had hung up on him or something. "Hello? Sam?"

"Y'know... You don't always got to use sarcasm. Anyways, how about I meet you there?"

"If you want."  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Just as Sam showed up at the hospital to meet up with Dean, the nurses had just told Dean that Castiel had just woken up from his deep sleep. Apparently they both had some seriously bad colds that had been caused from being outside in the cold for too long... But the nurses didn't need to know how their colds had gotten so bad. The nurses also explained that if the kids just got enough rest and stayed inside for a couple of weeks they should be as good as new and could leave the hospital today if they wanted to. Dean had promised that he and Sam would take great care of the kids until this Balthazar show up and came to take them back where ever home was.

"You just found them like this?" Sam asked Dean just to confirm as they were walking down the hallway to find the children's hospital room.

"Yeah, dude. It was totally heartbreaking to watch."

"I bet..." Sam was watching the room numbers go down as they were walking down the hallway. "Room 201, here we go." Going inside the room, the boy who was called Castiel was sitting up in the bed watching cartoons on the TV. There were dark circles under his eyes and he still looked just as sick as he did as when he was outside. Gabriel, on the other hand, was still sleeping in his own hospital bed. "Hey, kiddo. How are you?" Sam asked Castiel in the calmest voice that he could manage without scaring him.

Castiel looked up at Sam and Dean, his blue eyes went wide in confusion and he tilted his head to the side. "Who are you?" The five year old asked them. He looked at Gabriel who was still sleeping. "What did you do to my brother?!" He demanded.

"Relax, Castiel," Dean told him, putting a hand on his shoulder so he would stop trying to get out of the bed.

"How do you know my name...?"

"Gabriel told me when I was driving you two here."

"Balthazar? Where's Balthazar?"

"I dunno." Dean took a seat on one of the two chairs that were in the small hospital room.

Castiel started crying his eyes out, he was so scared and felt alone without Gabriel being awake. He also missed Balthazar and just wanted him to come back so they could all go back home. Here he just felt so helpless and didn't know what to do now. Sam came up and hugged Castiel to try and make him feel better, but it wasn't doing much good. He was trying everything that he could to try and calm the small child down but nothing was working.

"It's okay, Castiel. Please, please stop crying. Everything will be okay, we promise." Sam said, still trying to calm the crying child down. He was rubbing his hand up and down Castiel's back.

Castiel wiped the tears from his eyes and looked up at Sam who gave him a reassuring smile. "Is Gabriel going to be okay?"

"Should be. He's just resting, that's all," Dean explained. "Do you happen to know where Balthazar is? We can take you to him."

Castiel shook his head. "He never tells us where he goes... But he always shows up where ever we are no matter what."

"So lets say we take you back to our place to keep you two safe until he comes back..." Sam started to say. "Would he know that you were there and then take you back home?"

"Should."

"Right," Dean said, sitting on the edge of Castiel's bed. "Would you and Gabriel be okay with that? Just until your brother comes back? We don't want you two back on the streets." Castiel nodded. "Great. You'll be safe and sound."

In the next bed over, Gabriel rolled over in his bed and opened his eyes. When he saw the two strangers near his little brother he quickly sat up. He tried to get out of the hospital bed, but he was much too weak to actually do so. "Get away from my brother!" Gabriel yelled at them. "Don't hurt him!"

"It's okay, Gabriel. They're nice," Castiel told his older brother.

When Gabriel took another look at the strangers, he recognized Dean as the one who had helped them earlier. "You were the one who had helped us..."

"Yeah, I'm Dean and this is my little brother Sammy."

"Sam," Sam quickly corrected, glaring at Dean for using his childhood nickname that he did not like at all.

Dean rolled his eyes. "Whatever, Sammy."

"It's Sam!"

"Whatever!" Dean cleared his throat before looking back at Gabriel. "As we were just saying to Castiel, we can let you two stay at our place until your older brother comes back to get you."

"Well... I guess..." Gabriel muttered.

"Alright, awesome. In order for you two to be able to get out of here you'll have to lie. Can you do that?"

"Why?" Castiel asked with a puzzled look on his face. "We can't tell the truth?"

"Because, dork. Lying can get you anything that you could ever want!" Gabriel told Castiel then stuck his tongue out at him.

"Oh... I guess I understand..."

"Gabriel gets it. We told them that you just met us, you we're your cousins. Your last name is Winchester. Got that?"

Gabriel shrugged. "Sounds simple enough."

"Great."

"But... I'll only do it if I get a lollipop."

Sam rolled his eyes. "I'll get you a bag of lollipops if you just go through with it."

"Deal."


	3. Chapter 3

The nurse came back into the kids hospital room with some painkillers in her hand, earlier the boys were complaining about having some headaches. "I brought you your pills," the nurse told them with a small smile.

"I changed my mind," Gabriel said, turning his attention back to the cartoons that were playing on the TV. "I think my headache is gone."

The nurse rolled her eyes as this was the fourth time that Gabriel had called for a nurse but just said 'never mind.' It was started to get on her nerves since she knew that he was just doing this on purpose. "Gabriel, this is the last time you'll be calling me for anything."

"What if I actually need something?"

"You should have thought about that before making false calls..." Gabriel groaned, leaning back on his bed as the nurse was giving Castiel his painkillers. "Was there anything else that any of you needed before I leave?"

"Actually," Sam started to say as he was standing up from his chair. "I think they're ready to go back home."

"Really?" She looked at the two kids. "Do you think you're both ready to leave?"

Castiel nodded. "Yes."

"Hells yeah," Gabriel said with a smirk as he slipped down off from the hospital bed, his thin blue hospital gown reached the floor. The nurse gave Gabriel a strange look as she didn't really expect an eight year old to speak like that. "Where are my clothes at? I don't wanna wear this anymore." Gabriel shrugged in his hospital gown.

"Your clothes are in the bag over there," she nodded towards the white trash bag that was sitting on the floor near the window. "I'll bring in the paperwork and when that's all filled out and paid for you two can leave." After explaining, the nurse left the hospital room to go get the paperwork that was needed to be filled out.

"Finally, I'm outta here," Gabriel said as he walked over to the bag that had his and Castiel's clothes in it. "It's about time, I was really starting to hate this place."

Sam and Dean were actually pretty surprised about how Gabriel's attitude was, they didn't seem to expect that from him to be honest. Castiel on the other hand was the complete opposite of Gabriel, it was really hard to believe that they were truly brothers. He seemed to be calm and somewhat clueless about what was around him unlike Gabriel who was rather hyper and a smartass. It was an odd thing to call them brothers. But whatever... If they say that they're brothers then it had to be true.

"We're not leaving just yet," Sam had to remind Gabriel as he was helping Castiel get down off from the bed. "We probably have a lot of paperwork to fill out so it's going to take awhile."

"Gabe!" Castiel squealed as he ran over to his older brother and wrapped his arms around him.

"Yes, Cas. I see you."

"Hug!" Gabriel rolled his eyes and gave his little brother a hug that he was begging for. When he let go of the hug, Castiel was still holding on to him.

"Erm... Cas? You can let go now..." Gabriel kept trying to push his little brother away but he just refused to let go of him. "Seriously. Go away, we're done hugging now." Castiel pouted, finally letting go.

"You two... seem to be a lot better..." Dean pointed out.

"Yeah, we are fast healers after all," Gabriel said with a wink.

"What's that suppose to mean?"

Before Gabriel had the chance to answer, the nurse came back into their hospital room with two clipboards with the right paperwork so the two kids could get out of here. "Just fill these out and sign them then take them up to the front desk and pay and you should be ready to leave," the nurse explained as she gave the clipboards to Sam and Dean. "After that's taken care of we'll get them wheelchairs and-"

"What, whoa, whoa," Gabriel interrupted the nurse as he started to dig his clothes out of the trash bag. "What do you mean by wheelchairs?"

"It's hospital policy. Every patient has to leave in a wheelchair."

"No way! I can walk just fine, thank you." Gabriel crossed his arms and glared at the nurse.

"I guess you don't get to leave."

"We'll take care of it," Sam told the nurse with a small smile. She just shrugged then left the room. "Gabe, just suck it up. You'll just be in the wheelchair until we get back out to the car, okay?"

"Whatever..." He found all of his clothes from the trash bag and then went into the bathroom to change out of his ugly hospital gown.

While he was doing that and Sam was helping out Castiel getting changed into this own clothes, Dean was the one who got stuck with filling out all the paperwork. It was the worst thing ever since it was just the same pointless information over and over and over again... Yes, and type of paperwork certainly got on Dean's nerves. There really wasn't a point for it... But whatever he had to do to get them out of here.

"I'm gonna take this up and pay for them," Dean told Sam before leaving the hospital room.

Sam now felt rather nervous and awkward being alone with these kids, especially since they don't even know each other that well... He was that great with children but he also wasn't that bad either, besides, it was just until Dean had gotten back. Castiel looked up at Sam when he had finished helping him get dressed. "You alright?" Sam asked him.

"Yeah... It's just... Do you know when Balthazar will get back?"

"Sorry, buddy. I don't. I wish I knew."

Gabriel came out of the bathroom wearing his own clothes and was now finally free of the hospital gowns that he had hated so much. "And now I am ready to go," Gabriel announced happily as he was walking towards the hallway but he was stopped by Sam even before he was out the door.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"Leaving."

"Not yet, get back over here." Sam pointed at one of the chairs in the room. "Go sit down and wait for Dean to come back, okay?" Gabriel threw his head back over his shoulders with a groan and walked back into the room. He realized that the only way that he was going to get out of here is if he listened to these two idiots. "I promise, Gabe. We'll be out of here as soon as possible."

Dean came back into the room. "The nurse should be coming back with the wheelchairs soon."

"I'm still not gonna get into one of those..." Gabriel muttered to himself as he crossed his arms and started to pout again.

"C'mon, Gabe. It's not that bad... You get to sit and do nothing while someone else has to waste their energy pushing you around. How is that not great?"

"I see... I see.. But, y'know what'll totally catch my understanding? Another bag of lollipops." Gabriel stuck his tongue out at Dean as the wheelchairs were being pushed into the room.

Dean sighed and rolled his eyes, this kid certainly had a sweet tooth... "Fine..."

"Great." Gabriel slid off his chair and climbed into one of the wheelchairs. "Lets go, peasant," he told one of the nurses who was standing behind his wheelchair.

Dean cleared his throat. "I'll pull the car around..."


	4. Chapter 4

"Can I have one, Gabe?" Castiel asked his older brother who now had two bags of lollipops that Sam and Dean promised that they would get him.

"No way! You know that I don't share candy. That's like... a rule!" He said as he unwrapped another lollipop and put it in his mouth. Since he had gotten the candy less than ten minutes ago he had already ate more than twenty of them which wasn't really that big of a deal to him and Castiel, but to Sam and Dean that was rather impressive...

"But I'm hungry..."

"Too bad!"

"Gabe, share the candy," Dean told him as he was looking at them through the review mirror. He certainly did not want to hear them arguing over candy of all things... "Besides, you're not gonna eat all of that candy by yourself."

"Just watch me..."

"Gabe!"

He groaned loudly, holding out the opened lollipop bag to Castiel. "Fine..." He sighed. He looked pained when Castiel took out a lollipop from the bag, this was the first time that Gabriel ever actually had to share his candy before. Balthazar never made him share it and he was never willing to, not with Castiel, not with anyone. It was just something that he could never actually bring himself to do.

"Now Cas, what do you say to Gabriel for him sharing the candy?" Sam asked him, looking at the kids in the backseat.

"Thank you, Gabe," Castiel said as he was having a little trouble removing the wrapper from the candy.

"Yup... Even though I could totally eat all of this candy by myself..."

"Balth would get mad at you if you do that again though," Castiel reminded his brother.

"Balth is mad about everything."  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------  
It wasn't that long of a drive back to the bunker, but it certainly was an awkward drive considering the fact that none of them knew what to talk about. Sam and Dean spent the most part of the drive listening to the kids in the backseat talking to each other. Dean was hoping that the kids would stay like this and be good, but knowing his luck they would turn their attitude around become total brats. Sam was trying to think positive about this whole situation like he always tried to do. Sure it was going to be rather difficult to watch the kids and try to take care of them, but hopefully Balthazar would come back for them soon.

"This is where you live?" Gabriel asked as he was confused about how the bunker looked from the outside. It was nothing like he and Castiel had expected it to be that was for sure...

"Sure is," Dean said as he turned off the car. "Trust me, it's actually a pretty awesome place." He and Sammy then got out of the Impala so they could let the kids out from the backseat.

"Awesome, huh?" Gabriel said as he climbed out of the car and looked up at the bunker again. "Yeah, looks pretty sweet to me..." He said sarcastically as he was following Sam towards the door.

"Don't like it? Well, I suppose we could always take you back to the hospital..." Dean said as he looked back at the Impala.

"No! I was kidding, Dean. This place looks like... a freakin' paradise..."

"That's better." Dean took out the key and opened the door. "Go on in and tell me what'cha think." When Gabriel and Castiel walked into the bunker they were both surprised on how it looked. They were both expecting something completely different than this. "So now what do you think of it?" Dean asked again with a smirk on his face.

"This... is amazing!" Castiel said as he started to explore the bunker.

"What he said," Gabriel agreed before following his little brother around the bunker. "How did you find this place?"

"We just... y'know. Found it," Sam said with a shrug. "I'm pretty sure that there is a spare bedroom upstairs."

"Race you upstairs, nerd!" Gabriel called over to Castiel just as he started running up the stairs with a head start.

"Not fair!" Castiel called back to his brother before following after him.

Dean sighed heavily as he sat down in one of the chairs that were in the room, what was he and Sam suppose to do with these kids? They didn't know anything about them or what would happen once this Balthazar came back for them. Would he actually take them to somewhere that they would be safe at, or would he just leave them back out on the streets? Dean just couldn't take it if he knew that they were going to be put right back on the streets, this time the kids had gotten lucky that Dean was there to take them to the hospital, but next time it could be too late. The point was that the only thing that they can do for these kids is to watch them until they were back in Balthazar's care. However long that'll be...

"You alright?" Sam asked Dean, noticing that his older brother was being awfully quiet. Which was rather unusual.

"I'm fine, Sammy. Just peachy..."

"If you say so."

"Sammy, we have no experience whatsoever about how to take care of kids-"

"You do. You took care of me," Sam interrupted.

"I guess so," Dean said with a small chuckle. "Guess you didn't turn out so bad." Sam rolled his eyes.

"Whatever you say, Dean."

There was a loud crashing coming from upstairs that made Sam and Dean jump from where they were sitting. The took a quick glance at each other before running up the stairs to see what the hell was going on and to make sure that the kids weren't hurt or anything. "See what you did?!" They heard Castiel yell as they were about to walk past the spare bedroom.

When going inside the room, they both saw the lamp on the floor broken into pieces. "What the hell happened?" Sam asked them as he picked up Castiel so he wouldn't accidentally step on any glass. They did not want to end up back in the hospital so soon. "Are you two okay?"

"It was Gabriel!"

"Me?" Gabriel asked, sounding rather offended. "I'm all the way over here, Cassie. It was you!"

"Was not!"

"It's whatever..." Dean had to force himself to say that as he really didn't want to hear them arguing. "Did it get knocked over, or...?" Dean asked as he bent down to the broken lamp and started to pick up the pieces of glass that were laying all around the floor.

"Yea, Gabriel was trying to knock it over on me."

"I would do no such thing."

"Liar." Gabriel rolled his eyes before sticking his tongue out at Castiel. "You're mean to me."

"Whatever..."

"C'mon, guys. Lets not fight..." Sam said, putting Castiel on the bed next to Gabriel. "You're both stressed, okay? But there's no need to fight with each other."

"Good plan, Dr. Phil," Gabriel said with his arms crossed and a smirk on his face.


	5. Chapter 5

After everything settled down, the kids were sitting out in the kitchen looking extremely bored since they didn't have anything to do at the moment... Sam was trying to convince Dean to take them to the store so they could get more children's supplies like more clothes and stuff. Maybe even some children's toys so they would have something to do while waiting around for their brother. Dean didn't want to go to the store, he's been there enough times and hated being surrounded by the idiots that were there. But he had to figure, did he want to hear Gabriel and Castiel complain about being bored all the time or be surrounded by idiots for a short time?

Dean finally sighed as he made up his mind. He walked into the kitchen where he saw Gabriel throwing lollipop wrappers at Castiel who didn't say anything about it. "Go put your shoes on," Dean told them, catching their attention right away. "We're going to get some more stuff at the store."

"Do we have to?" Gabriel groaned. "I don't think I would like going to the store."

"I don't want to get lost," Castiel added in. "Too many people..."

Gabriel rolled his eyes. "It's funny, because none of us would care if you had gotten lost, Cas."

"That's not true! Balthazar would care!" Castiel said with a pout and crossed his arms defensively. "He would come and find me like he always does..."

"Mhm..." Gabriel slid off of the chair that he was sitting in then walked over to his shoes that were sitting in the kitchen doorway that were next to Castiel's. "If he actually cared, don't you think he would have come and gotten us by now?"

Before Gabriel could add anything else to what he was saying, Sam stepped in before it would have gotten any worse. "Okay, okay, okay. Stop. That's enough, Gabriel. Lets just put that in the back of our minds, okay? He'll show up when he shows up."

"..But what if he doesn't...?" Castiel muttered.

"In the car, all of you."  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The best place to go to was the nearest superstore, which is right where they went, since everything that they could need would be right in there. Sam and Dean were actually a little surprised on how Gabriel and Castiel were acting, they looked around like they haven't been inside of a store before. That was a little strange, what person hasn't been to the store before? Shrugging it off, Sam grabbed a cart and started walking through the aisles with Dean behind him and the kids on either side of the cart, holding onto it as they walked past the people in the store. They went to the very back of the store where all of the kids clothing were at and the toy aisles.

"What about candy?" Gabriel asked again since the left the bunker. "Are we getting more candy?" He looked up at Sam who just shook his head. "Oh, c'mon! Why not? You can never have too much candy, y'know."

"Yeah, but I think you have plenty of candy at home, Gabe. That's not what we are here for," Sam reminded him as they walked into the clothing aisle. Gabriel crossed his arms and pouted as they walked through the aisle that had a lot of screaming kids who were running around chasing each other, he didn't understand what they were doing. "Clothes and maybe toys. That's it."

"That's it?!"

"Toys, man," Dean reminded him. "That should be a great thing for kids to get, right? I'm sure kids are always happy to get new toys to play with."

"If you say so..."  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
After picking out some clothes for the kids, they all went into the toy aisle like they had promised they would, just as it was in the kids clothing aisle there were a lot of screaming children who were running around without any parents controlling them it had seemed like. For some reason seeing all these kids making so much noise had gave Castiel major anxiety and grabbed onto Gabriel's arm to try and calm himself down. No matter how much it had seemed to bother Gabriel, he would always protect his little brother. If anyone had tried to hurt or threaten him in anyway, Gabriel wasn't afraid to step in. It's just how it was since he was the older brother here.

"Why don't you two look around for some toys that you may want, huh?" Sam suggested to Gabriel and Castiel. They both shrugged and walked down the aisle to look at all the other toys that were in the store. It would take a while considering the fact that there were about five aisles that had toys. "Dude, what are you doing?" He asked Dean when he saw that he was looking at the toy guns that were on the shelves.

"C'mon, man. Dad never took us to look at toys," Dean said as he pulled the packaging off from the toy gun. "Besides, look how cool this thing is." He pointed it at Sam and pulled the trigger, making the toy make gun shot noises. "Killed you, Sammy." Sam rolled his eyes. "You know it's cool..."

"What are you, five?"

"At heart."


	6. Chapter 6

Gabriel and Castiel seemed pretty happy with the toys that Sam and Dean had bought for them, in fact, right when they got home they had started playing with them and had trouble deciding which ones to start playing with first. They never had toys before, only because Balthazar had said they were a waste of money... It was really all strange to Gabriel and Castiel, they never actually had the chance to be just normal children before and didn't really know how they were suppose to act. The only thing normal that they knew about was that brothers were suppose to argue. But not as much as they did.

While Sam and Dean were in the kitchen making dinner, Gabriel was sitting on the couch in the living room watching cartoons while Castiel was on the floor playing with his new blocks. He was happy that he could make his own towers or anything else that he had wanted to with them. When the cartoons had switched to a commercial, Gabriel glanced down at what his brother was making with his blocks this time; it had seemed to be yet another tower. He rolled off of the couch purposely and landed on the floor in front of Castiel, but making sure that none of the blocks got knocked over. "What'cha building?" Gabriel asked as he watched Castiel place another block on top of another one.

"A spaceship," Castiel said, not taking his eyes off of his toys.

Gabriel looked at the blocks with a puzzled look on his face. He didn't see how that was suppose to be a spaceship... "That's a spaceship? It looks more like a castle or something like that..."

Castiel looked at what he was building and titled his head to the side. "Hm... Well. Maybe it's a castle spaceship."

"That doesn't make sense."

"It doesn't have to. They're just toys..."

"Would you be mad if, I dunno, I knocked them all over?"

Castiel glared at Gabriel who had a smirk on his face. "Yes, I would be very upset, Gabriel..." He answered as he placed another block on the castle spaceship. "Building with these blocks is very hard..."

"I don't believe you. Maybe I should knock them over so you could show me."

"No!"

"C'mon. Let me push them over once."

"I said no." Gabriel frowned before sitting up, why did his little brother have to be such a killjoy? He smirked once again before snapping his fingers which had caused all of the blocks to fall over on their own. "Gabriel!" Castiel yelled at him.

"I didn't do anything!" He said before snapping his fingers again and ended up sitting on the couch before Sam and Dean came into the living room to see what all of the yelling was about.

"What's going on?" Sam asked them, holding a spoon in his hand.

"Gabriel knocked over my blocks."

"I did not, I'm watching TV. Seriously, Cas. You need to stop blaming me for stuff, it's hurting my feelings," Gabriel said as he rubbed his eyes, acting like he was hurt.

"But-"

"That's enough, Cas," Sam said as he picked up the youngest brother. "It's time to eat anyways."

"Oooh," Gabriel said happily as he hopped down off from the couch and followed Sam into the kitchen. "What are we eating? I'm starving."

"Mac and cheese," Dean said as he put two plates on the table for the kids. "It's the only thing that we could think of..."

"Mac and cheese, huh?" Gabriel repeated as he sat on one of the chairs. "Never heard of it. What is it suppose to be?" He started poking at it with the spoon that he was holding. "It looks weird."

"It smells funny," Castiel added as he scooped some up with his spoon.

"You two never had mac and cheese before?" Sam asked. He and Dean had thought that was rather strange... "I'm sure everyone has at least heard of it."

"But not us, Samsquatch."

Sam rolled his eyes. "Look, I'm sure if you tried it you would like it. That's all."

"Nah, I would much rather have some candy. But I can't reach it..." Gabriel looked up at the bags of candy that were on top of the refrigerator, Dean had put them up there recently so Gabriel wouldn't eat them all. Which Gabe have thought was totally unfair.

"You can have some when you eat your food, okay?"

When Sam turned around to clean up the mess in the kitchen that he had made, Gabriel snapped his fingers and there was now a lollipop in his hand. "Where did you get that?" Dean demanded as he snatched the candy away from him. "We put all of the candy away."

Gabriel sat back in his chair and crossed his arms. "I have my ways, Dean-O."


	7. Chapter 7

After getting all ready for bed, Gabriel and Castiel were now settled on the couch in their new pyjamas watching the cartoons that were on the TV. To be honest with themselves, Sam and Dean are a little nervous now that they had to put the kids to bed. They both had a feeling that it was going to be a huge challenge. Mostly with just Gabriel though. It was extremely clear that he was a handful to take care of and that wasn't even the start of it... He was also a handful for Balthazar as well. Luckily for them Castiel was very obedient and would do what he was told without question.

Dean walked into the living room, grabbing the TV remote off from the couches arm rest. "Time for bed, brats," he said just as he was about to turn the TV off.

But before he could, Gabriel propped himself up on his knees to look up at Dean. "Don't. You. Dare!" He snapped at Dean, trying to take the TV remote away from him, but he held the remote up higher from his reach.

"It's time for bed, Gabe," Dean repeated turning the TV off, which had earned him a glare from Gabriel. "Don't give me that look... Just go upstairs and go to bed!" He yelled, hoping that it would get through the kids thick skull and he would actually listen to him for once.

"I'm not tired! Are you tired, Cas?" Castiel looked at Dean then to Gabriel then just shrugged as if he wasn't sure what to say at this moment. "I'll just mark you down as a no than."

"Do I have to get Sam in here?" Gabriel crossed his arms and frowned. "I'll take that as a yes."

"No!"

"Hey, Sam?" Dean called out into the other room to get his little brothers attention. "Can you help me out in here?"

It wasn't long before Sam showed up in the living room. "What's up?" Sam asked Dean then looked at the kids.

"I can't get them to go to bed, would you help me out?"

"Yeah, no problem. Lets go upstairs, guys. It's time for bed..." Castiel climbed off of the couch to do what Sam had just told them to do, but of course Gabriel was still refusing to do that. "Please, Gabriel?" Sam tried again, trying to be nice. "I don't want to have to carry you upstairs."

"Well, I guess you're going to have to because I'm not even tired yet!" He snapped at him.

Sam sighed, he didn't really want to carry Gabriel upstairs because that would be a major pain and he would surely put a fight against it. But if that's what he had to do then that's what was going to happen... "If that's how it's gonna be..." Sam said before scooping Gabriel up in his arms.

"No! Let me down!" He screamed as he was kicking at Sam. "I'm not tired, you Sasquatch giant! Put me down!" Sam was ignoring Gabriel's yells and took him upstairs with Castiel and Dean following behind him. The whole time Castiel didn't say a word or complain like his older brother was doing because he didn't want to get in trouble or yelled at.

"Shut up and deal with it, Gabe!" Dean snapped at him. A kid with this much attitude certainly was getting on Dean's nerves rather quickly. If he would just shut up and do what he was told they wouldn't be having so many issues.

"No! Don't tell me what to do!" Gabriel yelled then kicked Sam dead in the face.

Sam yelped as he accidentally dropped Gabriel who landed perfectly on his feet like a cat before running off down the hallway. "Gabriel! Get back here!" Dean called after him. He looked at Sammy who had his hand over his bloody nose, the kid sure did have powerful kicks... "Wait..." Dean said, looking around. "Where's Cas?"

At the end of the hallway, Gabriel was hiding in the closet that was filled with junk up to the ceiling. Out of nowhere, Castiel appeared next to him, they both sat in the dark closet in silence and not making any movements. It didn't matter what the situation was, Gabriel and Castiel would never leave each others sides. They only wished that Balthazar would be the same way and not leave them behind anywhere. But that was only a dream...

"I'm tired, Gabe," Castiel said through a yawn then rubbed his tired eyes. "Can't we go to bed now?"

"You can, I'm not tired yet..." Sure Gabriel said that, but really he was really tired, but would never want to admit it.

The closet door swung opened unexpectedly, causing the two kids to scream in fright. There was nowhere that they could go now to run, no matter no much they tried to push past Sam and Dean they still couldn't get away. Dean picked up Castiel and Sam grabbed Gabriel and took them to their new bedroom so they could finally get some sleep. They tucked the kids under the sheets and blanket without too much of a fight thankfully... Sam and Dean were just about to turn off the lights and leave the room but they were stopped by Castiel.

"Dean?" Castiel called out to him as they were about to leave.

"What now?

"Can you read me a story?"

"We don't have any stories..."

"Can you tell me one anyways?"

Dean sighed and looked at Sam who just shrugged. He sat down at the edge of the bed. "Um... Once ,there were two little kids who wouldn't shut the hell up and go to sleep. They needed to learn to shut the hell up and go to sleep. The end." Castiel looked really disappointed at the "story" that Dean had just told them. It wasn't anything like he had expected it to be. "What?"

"That wasn't a very good story..." Castiel muttered.

"Too bad, go to bed. Night kids." Dean got off of the bed, turning off the lights before leaving the room with Sam behind him and closed the door. What a day this was...


	8. Chapter 8

The next morning, Sam and Dean were up and awake before Gabriel and Castiel were. It was almost noon and they figured that it was time for them to wake up and start the day like everyone else. Going back upstairs to check on the kids, Sam was really surprised on how quiet it was, to be honest. He had figured that they would be fighting and screaming at each other, but no. It was 100% quiet for once...

"Guys, it's time to wake up," Sam had said as he opened the door to their bedroom. He had expected to see the two kids laying on the bed and that was it. Nope. What he saw was what he never thought he would see. Gabriel and Castiel were wrapped up in what seemed to be golden and black angel wings. Sam couldn't help himself but stare at them for a few seconds before backing out of the room, closing the door quietly behind him. He had to show this to Dean right now.

Dean was downstairs in the kitchen making lunch while Sam was upstairs getting the kids to wake up. When turning around, he saw Sam standing in the kitchen doorway and it had made him jump. "Dammit, Sammy. Don't scare me like that!" Dean told him as he was studying his brothers face. He was pale and it looked like his eyes were about to pop out of his skull. "What's wrong? You look like you've seen a ghost." Dean chuckled to himself at the little joke that he had just made. "Where are the kids at-"

"Upstairs," Sam said quickly, cutting Dean's sentence off. "I think you should go look at them."

Dean put the plate that he was holding down on the table as he gave Sam a puzzled look. What was his problem? What was wrong with the kids? "Um... Okay...?" He said slowly before going upstairs with Sam following close behind him. "What's the prob-"

"Shhh..." Sam said, putting a finger to his lips to silence Dean. He opened the door to Gabriel and Castiel's room slowly to show Dean what the big deal was. "Look," he whispered.

Dean looked into the room expecting to see nothing but the kids sleeping, but when he saw the angel wings his eyes went wide. "Holy shit!" He accidentally yelled, earning a glare from Sam.

Gabriel moved his golden wings aside so he could see what was going on and why people were yelling in his room. "What are you doing?" Gabriel said then cleared his throat so he could get his voice back from sleeping so long. He rubbed his eyes and yawned. "Why are you shouting?" Sam and Dean were still staring at him and he didn't know what their problem was. "What?"

Castiel sat up next to Gabriel, yawning. "What's goin' on, Gabe?"

"I dunno..."

"Why the hell do you two have wings?!" Dean demanded. He had felt like he should take out a weapon to defend himself with in case the kids had turned out to be dangerous, but they were just kids. Also, if they were planning on hurting or killing either him or Sam they would have done so already, right?

"Oh yeah..." Gabriel said mostly to himself as he turned his head around to look at his wings. "About that. Yeah, we're angels," he said with a shrug as if it really wasn't that big of a deal. Well, it wasn't that big of a deal to him and Castiel because they had always had wings and never really had to explain it to anyone.

"Angels?" Sam and Dean said together as if they didn't believe a word that Gabriel had just told them.

"Yup." Gabriel snapped his fingers and he now had a chocolate bar in his hand. "You do know what angels are, right?"

"Yeah, but..." Sam started to say but stopped himself because what could he say about this? How was he suppose to react? Were they dangerous or not? He wasn't so sure now...

"Do you thing maybe it would have been a good idea to tell us this when we first brought you home?" Dean demanded. He didn't realize that he was now shouting at the kids which was scaring Castiel.

Castiel whimpered as he wrapped his black wings around himself to block everything out, he was now scared that Sam and Dean were going to hurt him and his brother. "See what you did!" Gabriel snapped at Sam and Dean. "You're scaring him!"

"Why didn't you tell us, Gabriel?" Sam asked in a calmer voice than Dean's, ignoring what Gabriel had just yelled at him.

"Because this would happen... You would yell at us... And Balthazar would have gotten mad at me for telling any human what we truly are..." Gabriel wrapped his arms around his little brother who was sobbing silently. "He said never tell anyone because humans wouldn't understand us..."

"Do you really know where he is or are you keeping that a secret from us too?" Dean asked, trying as hard as he could not to shout or show how angry he was at the the two angels. Gabriel looked away from Dean. "You do, don't you?"

"I don't technically know where he's at..." He started to say softly, looking at Castiel who was still hiding behind his wings. "But I know what he's doing." He was now mostly talking to Castiel and not even paying attention to Sam and Dean.

"What? What is he doing?" Castiel asked as he was slightly peaking out from behind his wings, looking at Gabriel will red swollen eyes from his sobbing.

"Cas... He... He's losing his grace..."

"He is not!" Castiel snapped as he hid his wings away as Gabriel did.

"It's true. He didn't want me to tell you..."

"Why not?"

"He didn't want you to worry. Which you shouldn't," he added quickly. "Because he's trying to fine more. When he does, he'll come back to get us." Castiel didn't look at all satisfied with the answers he had just gotten. "What else do you want me to tell you, Cas? I can't tell you anything that I don't know!"

"Okay..." Castiel whispered, looking down at the floor, tears were starting to fill his eyes once again.

"Hey, hey," Sam said as he walked over to Castiel and picked him up from the bed. "Don't cry, Cas. It's gonna be okay." He said as he hugged the crying angel. "We're still gonna look after you two until Balth gets his grace back. "

"We'll what?" Dean asked Sam. He couldn't believe that he was still going to keep the kids here even though they were just told that they were freakin' angels.

"What? We're not throwing them back out on the streets. That'll be like, a sin or something."

"They're angels, Sammy. We don't have the slightest clue on how to handle them."

"So? They're still the same as they were last night."

"But-"

"Dean!"

Dean sighed, looking at the kids. "You're right, Sammy... You're always right..."


	9. Chapter 9

After lunch, Sam had decided to take Gabriel and Castiel to the park, no matter how much they were protesting against it- even Dean was whining about not wanting to go. He had told Sam he rather stay home and watch paint dry than to go to the freakin' park with his nerd of a brother and two angels. Dean would have gotten so frustrated hearing children screaming every five seconds over nothing... After he had argued with Sam for a good ten minutes, Sam had let him off of the hook. Besides, Dean needed some time alone anyways, it has only been a few days but je needed to get away from Gabriel and Castiel. With that being taken care of, Sammy took the kids down to the park.

\- - -

"What are we suppose to do here, Sasquatch?" Gabriel asked as he was eating a lollipop and holding onto Sam's hand as they were walking through the large park.

There were kids covered in dirt and mud running around chasing each other. There were also kids climbing on the jungle gyms and climbing on the monkey bars. Castiel was extremely confused by this, he couldn't help but wonder what the point of all this was. Although... Watching the children play kinda made Castiel want to play on the jungle gym with them...

"Play on the jungle gym, the sandbox, or play with the other children," Sam listed some things that Gabriel and Castiel could do for fun. But to be honest, none of those really sounded fun to Gabriel, he didn't really like to interact with other children. Sam walked over to an empty park bench. He let go of Gabriel's and Castiel's hand before sitting down. "Just go run around and have some fun. You two needed to get out of the bunker anyways."

"If this is what you call fun..." Gabriel muttered, crossing his arms and frowned. He did not want to be here whatsoever.

"C'mon, Gabe... You'll have a lot of fun if you just go out there and play."

"No way! They're all loud and covered in dirt and mud, that's gross..."

"Pleeease, Gabe?" Castiel pleaded, grabbing onto his older brothers arm. "I wanna go play on the slides!"

"Then why don't you just go?"

"Because... I don't wanna go alone. I want you to come with me."

Gabriel sighed and shook his head lightly. Even though he really didn't want to have anything to do with the park, he would only because Castiel really wanted to. "Okay fine... But I won't enjoy it." Sam smiled as Castiel was leading Gabriel to the jungle gym.

All the kids that were running past Gabriel gave him so much stress for some reason and he never experienced anything like it before... Castiel seemed to be enjoying himself as he ran up the plastic stairs of the jungle gym and went to the top. He looked down at the ground below him through the metal bars, there he saw a pair of children wrestling with each other playfully. But Castiel didn't understand that they were just playing, he tilted his head to the side, he also didn't understand why they were laughing and smiling as they were wrestling. When he did realize that they were just messing around, he wondered why he and Gabriel didn't play around like that.

Castiel turned around to see that Gabriel was just started to walk up the plastic stairs. "Go down the slide with me!" Castiel said as he grabbed onto Gabriel's arm and forced him towards the green slide on the jungle gym that went down to the sandbox.

"I really don't want to, Castiel..."

"Pleeeease?" Castiel pleaded again, he knew that it would always get his older brothers attention and he would get what he wanted.

Gabriel didn't say anything, he looked at the slide before looking back at Castiel and sighed heavily. "Just... Just go. I'll be behind you."

Castiel smiled before going down the slide first, he got shocked by the bolts in the slide as he went down. It had made him flinch but it really didn't bother him all that much. When getting off at the bottom of the slide, Castiel moved off to the side to wait for Gabriel. A few moments later, Gabriel came down and landed on his feet, getting a lot of sand in his shoes. He grumbled something under his breath so Castiel couldn't hear him. He didn't like the sand in his shoes and he thought, how could these children deal with this all the time?

"Sandbox! Sandbox!" Castiel said, pointing at the sandbox across from the slide before running towards it. Gabriel sighed again before he followed after his brother.

"This is so gross..." Gabriel said as he was watching the kids playing and rolling around in the dirty sand in the sandbox. Didn't they realize what animals could have gotten in there...?

"Play with me, Gabriel!"

"No thanks. I'll just sit here..." Gabriel said as he sat down on the ground, he started pulling out some of the grass for something to do.

Castiel shrugged at Castiel's decision. He watched the other kids make sand castles with the buckets and the small shovels. Castiel figured that's what he had to do here, so he grabbed the nearest unused bucket and a shovel and started putting sand into it to make a castle of his own. After filling the bucket to the top with sand, he flipped it over on the ground. After a few minutes, Castiel lifted the bucket back up and he had made the perfect sand castle, it was great considering the fact that it was his first time playing in the sand.

An older child walked over to Castiel. "Hey, nice castle," the older kid told Castiel.

"Oh... Thanks..." Castiel said awkwardly, he looked behind his shoulder to see that Gabriel was watching them carefully. The older kid kicked Castiel's sand castle into Castiel's face, getting it in his eyes and some in his mouth then pushed him over.

Gabriel quickly stood up from the ground and walked over to them, even if that meant he had to get into the seriously gross sandbox... He pushed the older kid onto the ground, it was easy to do since he wasn't expecting it. Gabriel grabbed the bucket that Castiel was using and started hitting the kid in the face with it. There was blood coming out from the kids nose and mouth, and Gabriel was sure that he gave him a black eye. "Don't even touch my brother again, you ass!" Gabriel yelled at the kid just as Sam picked him up and snatched the bloody bucket from him.

"What the hell are you doing Gabriel?!" Sam demanded.

"He was messing with Cas!"

"So you beat him up!"

"Yeah! Balthazar told me to always watch out for Cas..."

Sam sighed and looked down at Cas who still looked surprised at what Gabriel just did. "Are you okay, Cas?" Cas nodded and stood up, wiping the sand off from his clothes. "Alright... We should get out of here."


	10. Chapter 10

It has been a week and a half and Balthazar still hasn't showed up to take Castiel and Gabriel back with him. They were both starting to get extremely depressed about this, they now just laid around the bunker and didn't do much of anything. Gabriel was getting more and more moody every single day, he didn't pull as many pranks as he had used to and when he did decide to, it had caused some harm to whoever he was pranking. Castiel always had a blanket wrapped around him and didn't talk or eat much anymore. No matter what Sam and Dean did they couldn't seem to make the kids happy.

Sam and Dean walked into the living room with some bags in their hands. "Hey, guys," Sam said to the kids with a small smile on his face.

Gabriel and Castiel were sitting on the couch watching TV, but looked at them when they both entered the room. "What do you want?" Gabriel snapped as he glared at the Winchester's.

"C'mon, Gabe... Don't be like that, we're just trying to help you be happy, that's all." Castiel looked at Sam when he said that. "We brought you some candy, Gabe."

"And some ice cream for you, Cas," Dean added.

They were both expecting the kids to smile and be happy since they had bought them their favourite foods, but no. The kids didn't even look slightly interested about this. Not even Gabriel, he hasn't eaten candy in days and that seriously worried Sam and Dean. They turned off the TV before sitting on the couch in between Gabriel and Castiel who still didn't look too happy about them being around them. They just wanted to be left alone, to be honest.

"What's up with you two lately?" Sam asked them. "You're not acting like yourselves." Gabriel just shrugged and Castiel curled up in his blanket, covering his face so he couldn't see them.

"I just wanna go home..." Castiel whimpered quietly, it sounded like he was about to cry. "I want Balthazar."

"You shouldn't have to worry about that anymore, Castiel," an unknown voice to Sam and Dean came from the other side of the room. Everyone looked where the voice came from and they saw Balthazar leaning against the wall with his arms crossed.

"Balth!" Gabriel and Castiel cried happily before jumping off of the couch and running towards their older brother. They hugged him by the legs before Balthazar picked them up in a hug.

"You two weren't worried about me, were you?" Balthazar asked. "Gabriel, did you take good care of your brother?"

"Sure did. I made sure that the kid who picked on him at the park wouldn't do it again..."

Balthazar sighed, looking at Gabriel. "Did you beat up another kid...?" Gabriel just shrugged and looked away. "Gabriel..."

"Oops..." Was all he said.

"Balth! I missed you!" Castiel said again, hugging his oldest brother tighter around the neck.

"I missed you too, buddy." He put them down on the floor as holding them was starting to make his arms tired and sore.

"So... You're Balthazar...?" Dean asked as he stood up from the couch and walked over to him and the two kids.

"That would be me, yes."

After he had said that, Dean punched Balthazar in the jaw but it didn't seem to effect him whatsoever. He looked like nothing had even happened, to be honest. Dean, on the other hand, felt like he had just punched a brick wall. "Dammit..." He muttered to himself as he was holding his hand close to his chest trying to ease the pain, but it clearly wasn't working.

"What the hell was that for?"

"Leaving them out on their own! For heavens sake, they could have died out there on their own!"

"Assuming you already know what we are since some little brats I know can't keep their mouths shut or their wings to themselves," Balthazar gave Gabriel and Castiel a quick glare before looking back up to Dean. "You should be well aware that we don't die that easily."

"The point is, they could have gotten in a lot of trouble or kidnapped!"

"Isn't that what you did?"

"No... They were really sick so I took them to the hospital to get them treatment... There is a huge difference." Balthazar just shrugged. "You act like you don't even care about them if you just leave them somewhere alone-"

"I was losing my grace and I couldn't have them getting in the way!" It was quiet for a few seconds before Balthazar added: "They were in good hands. They seem to be fine, and I thank you for that..."

"Whatever... Did you get your grace back or what?"

"Yes, but..."

"But what?" Castiel asked quickly with wide eyes, he was really worried about what he was going to say next.

"It's going to take some take before my powers come back to me."

"So we can't go home yet...?"

"Not yet, Cas. But soon, I promise." Castiel hugged Balthazar's legs again and refused to let go. "You were well looked after, right?" Cas nodded. "Good. I needed to be sure about that."

"You're not leaving us again though, right?" Gabriel asked.

Balthazar hesitated before answering. "No," he finally answered. "No I'm not. You two don't need to worry about a thing."


	11. Chapter 11

The next morning, Balthazar was sleeping on the couch with his brothers cuddling up next to him, they wouldn't leave his side since he had gotten back. Balthazar had his jet black wings wrapped around his little brothers so they could keep nice and warm, considering the fact that they didn't have a blanket or anything. Dean was still pissed at Balthazar for leaving Gabriel and Castiel on their own, but there was nothing that he could do that could change that now... He was just happy that the kids were happy and had their big brother back with them. Dean couldn't even bear the thought of Sam leaving him behind to do whatever; he would be pretty scared and depressed too.

Castiel was the first one awake that morning, he was anxious about making sure Balthazar didn't leave them in the middle of the night again. That had happened so many times that if had happened again he just wouldn't be surprised. A little upset maybe. But not surprised at all. When he realized that Balthazar's wings were still wrapped around them, Castiel smiled and curled up against him again.

"Cas..." Balthazar groaned. Castiel didn't realize that his movements had caused his older brother to wake up and he felt really bad about it. "What're you doing?" Balthazar rubbed his forehead as he started to yawn. "You okay?" Castiel nodded. "Alright, good."

Right as they were about to go back to sleep on the uncomfortable couch, Sam and Dean entered the room, and turning on all of the lights. "Rise and shine, dorks," Dean said rather loudly to try and wake everyone up. "Gabe, wake up." He threw a notepad that he found on the floor and him.

"I am awake..." Gabriel said with his eyes closed. "But if you ever throw something at me again, I will kill you." Dean rolled his eyes, not believing that Gabriel could have the power to kill him, but that's when he had remembered that angels did have freaky powers after all... "You didn't throw anything at Cas or Balth to wake them up..."

"They were already awake though... Plus, I'm sure if I even thought about throwing anything at Balthazar he would kill me."

"And you would be right," Balthazar said, sitting up. Sam and Dean had a terrified look when he had said that; clearly they couldn't tell when he was kidding or not... Balthazar rolled his eyes. "It was joke. Do not you not understand what a joke is?"

"Of course I know what a joke is!" Dean snapped even though he really didn't mean to, but he just didn't like being anywhere near Balthazar. He pissed him off and annoyed him even though they had just met not even twenty-four hours ago. Just thinking that someone could leave their brothers out on their own really upset him greatly. He would probably never get along with Balthazar...

"Someone's in a bad mood, huh?"

"Whatever..."

"Balth. Balth," Cas said as he kept tugging on Balthazar's shirt sleeve.

"Yes, Cas? What is it?"

"I Wanna go outside to play."

"Maybe Gabriel will go outside with you, won't you Gabe?" Gabriel sighed before nodding. "Great."

"C'mon, Cas," Gabriel said as he got off of the couch and followed Castiel outside where he kept some of his toys. "What did you want to play with first?"

"Play catch with me?" Castiel picked up the ball that was laying in the mud and dirt. "It's dirty..."

"Than clean it, smart one." Castiel shook his head. "Alright, be that way. Throw it over here." Castiel shook his head again. "What now?"

"You're just gonna keep it again!"

'Am not!"

"Are so!"

"I guess I won't play with you then," Gabriel said sarcastically has he headed towards the door of the bunker. He was waiting for Castiel to tell him to come back and play with him. That's normally how things like this worked out.

"Gaaabe... Fiiine..." Castiel threw the ball at Gabriel's back but it ended up hitting him in the head. "Oops..."

"What was that for?!"

"It was an accident!"

Gabriel rolled his eyes before turning around again and picking up the ball, the dirt and mud was getting all over his hands but he really didn't care about that. He could just wash it off later. "If I throw up really high in the air could you be able to catch it like that?"

"No way!"

"Lets try it."

"Gabriel! No! Don't do that."

"Too late." Gabriel threw the ball up as high as he could throw it, it went past Castiel and bounced into the dark woods that were behind the bunker. "Erm... My fault, sorry about that, Cas."

"I told you not to do that!"

"I thought that you were going to catch it! Don't yell at me, jerk."

"Why did you call me a jerk for?"

Gabriel sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose in frustration. Clearly his brother still didn't understand the art of sarcasm and that was extremely annoying for Gabriel who almost always used sarcasm. "Go get the ball so we can play catch."

"What? Why me? You're the one who threw it in there in the first place."

"Yeah, well you're the one who wanted to play catch so damn bad."

"I'm telling Balth you said a swear."

Gabriel rolled his eyes again before slightly pushing Castiel towards the woods where the ball fell into. "Just go, would you?"

"Okay..." Castiel finally started to walk through the woods to go find the ball that they had just lost.

The darkness of the woods was certainly creeping Castiel out, he was hearing animals all around him and didn't know what they belong to or if they were dangerous types of animals or not. Whatever they were, he wanted to find their toy and fast before he would actually see any one of these animals... Castiel had to step over a lot of tree roots so he wouldn't trip and fall into the mud, that was something that he certainly did not want that was for sure. After about five minutes he couldn't find it and was considering turning back around to go get Gabriel to help him look, but something from inside the trees grabbed him and he screamed.

From back outside of the bunker, Gabriel was sitting on the ground stepping on the bugs that he had seen on the ground but stopped when he heard a scream. But he knew it wasn't just anyone; it was Castiel. "Cas?" He called as he quickly stood up. "Cas!" Gabriel didn't waste anymore time, he ran through the woods to try and find his little brother to make sure that he wasn't hurt or anything, Gabriel couldn't take the thought of Castiel being hurt and it would have been his fault. "Cas? Where are yo-" Before he could finish his sentence, the same thing that had grabbed Castiel came out and grabbed Gabriel, taking them away from the bunker


	12. Chapter 12

Gabriel was the one who had woken up before Castiel did. They were laying on a dirty floor inside a ring of holy fire, that really did scare Gabriel... He had no idea what to do now or how he was suppose to protect Castiel from the demons that were around. The only way they could get out of the ring of holy fire was if someone came to save them. There was nothing that Gabriel could do at the moment...

He sat up, wiping the dirt that was on his face before looking at Castiel. He was motionless on the floor, it was really hard to tell if he was breathing or not. "Cas...? Cas!" Gabriel cried, kneeling back down next to his little brother. He started to shake his shoulder until Castiel finally woke up from his sleep. "You're okay... Good."

"Where... where are we?" Castiel wondered aloud as he was rubbing his sore eyes. "Gabriel!" He shouted, grabbing onto his brothers shirt sleeve to feel like he was protected in some way or another.

"I don't know where we're at, Cas..." Gabriel said, giving Castiel a hug. "It's going to be okay, though... Balthazar will come to save us, no problem about that..." Gabriel was always used to saying that but he did he really believe that? Nowadays, not really.

"Are we going to die...?

"I..." Gabriel stopped himself from talking, he wasn't sure how to answer that question, to be honest. He didn't want to promise Castiel something that may end up not being true at all. He didn't want his little brother feeling helpless though... "I hope so," was all that Gabriel said. Castiel hugged his older brother tighter to feel like he was somewhat safe from whatever was going on. "We have to hope that Balthazar will come for us." There was silent tears going down Castiel's face that were soaking through Gabriel's shirt.

\- - -

"...what do you mean you don't know where they're at?!" Balthazar demanded. Sam and Dean stepped back away from him, they didn't know what Balthazar was going to do or what powers he had. "What the hell happened?" He hissed through gritted teeth. "I left them outside for five minutes! That's all!"

"I dunno!" Dean finally yelled back, sounding extremely worried about the kids just as much as Balthazar was. He and Sam were both stressing out about this along with Balthazar. "They were just playing outside, okay? You know how Gabriel is, he likes to run off and maybe Castiel just followed after him."

"Can't you just locate them like you always do?" Sam added, trying to help but had o idea if he really was or not. "You have enough grace for that?"

Balthazar sighed, turning around from Sam and Dean. He was so stressed that he didn't even think about using his powers. "Right... Right. I suppose I could do that..."

"If they're in trouble, we'll help you."

"No." Was all Balthazar said before snapping his fingers and he was gone from the bunkers living room.

\- - -

It wasn't long before one of the demons came back for the angels, it had decided that it was time to torture them to get some information from out of them. It was trying to get the location of where Balthazar was at. No matter what they would do to them, they wouldn't tell them where their older brother was at. But why would the demon want to know where Balthazar was at? What did it want with him? They had no idea...

Gabriel and Castiel were taken out of the ring of holy fire and was put in a chair and were starting to get tied up so they wouldn't go anywhere until they gave out the information that the demon wanted. Gabriel was trying so hard to keep himself together but Castiel on the other was trembling and was about to cry. They didn't know what was going to happen to them now, but clearly whatever it was it wasn't going to be good. They were trying to break free from the rope but they weren't strong enough.

"You're a great big bag of dicks!" Gabriel snapped at the demon who was just standing in front of them not saying anything. The demon reached over and slapped Gabriel so hard on the face that the noise echoed through the room. "What was that for?!"

"Being a smartass!" The demon hissed at him. "Now keep your mouth shut before I kill you."

"You can't-" Gabriel stopped talking when the demon took out an angel blade.

"Leave him alone!" Castiel yelled, struggling to get free from his ropes. The demon slowly cut Castiel's arm with the angel blade which made Castiel cry out from the pain that the blade caused him.

"I'm going to kick your ass!" Gabriel shouted.

The demon laughed then said: "You're going to kick my ass? That's really funny, kid." Gabriel frowned, getting rather annoyed with the demon who was making fun of him.

"I think that would be my job," Balthazar's voice came from the other side of the room.

"Balth!" Gabriel and Castiel said happily. They honestly thought that he would take his sweet time getting to them again. "You came back for us!"

"Of course I did."

"Nice to see you again, Balthazar," the demon said with the angel blade in his hand, circling around Balthazar. "I think you stole something from me..." Balthazar glared at the demon the whole time.

"I didn't steal anything from you..." The demon shrugged before he quickly turned around and stabbed Gabriel in the leg with the angel blade. "Don't hurt them!" He snapped at the demon.

"Give back what you have stolen from me and they'll be free to go."

"I didn't steal anything from you!"

The demon held the angel blade tightly in his hand, glaring at Balthazar. The demon jumped forward, trying to stab Balthazar in the chest with the angel blade but he managed to jump back out of the way. While they were busy fighting, Castiel managed to get his hands free from the rope that had gotten loose around his wrists. He untied the rope from around his ankles then untied the ropes from around Gabriel.

Balthazar was trying to reach for the demons face so he could kill it, but he couldn't manage to do it. The demon was just too fast for him and it had cut Balthazar's arm and face a couple of times. Thankfully it didn't do much damage to him. Gabriel and Castiel couldn't really do anything to help their big brother and that made them feel really useless right now. Gabriel couldn't even stand with the wound in his leg and made him so frustrated with himself.

The worst thing that could of happened, happened... Balthazar had gotten too close to the demon and he got stabbed through the heart with the angel blade. Just before the oldest angel fell to the ground, he grabbed the demons face and its vessel lit up before falling to the ground. Dead. Balthazar had collapsed to the ground, but he was slowly dying and didn't have much time left...

Gabriel and Castiel went over to Balthazar with tears in their eyes. "Balth..." Castiel whimpered.

Balthazar looked at them, he had looked like he was about ready to go. "I'm... sorry..." he said. "That I kept leaving you two out on your own..."

"You're not gonna-"

"Yes," Balthazar interrupted Gabriel before he could say anything else. "Gabe, I'm sorry I put so much responsibility on your shoulders. I should have been there for you two more... I love you both..." Balthazar touched both of their foreheads, sending them away before they could see his oldest brothers wings burnt onto the ground.


	13. Chapter 13

It turned out that Balthazar had sent Gabriel and Castiel to the bunker so they could be safe and sound and out of harms way for the time being. He had a strong feeling that that Sam and Dean would take good care of his two little brothers and make sure that they would be safe. When they appeared in the bunkers living room, Sam and Dean were pacing back and forth around the room wondering where the hell they could be since they have been gone for a few hours now. They both stood in shock when they suddenly saw that the kids were laying on the floor with some injuries and were crying really hard.

"Cas? Gabe?" Dean finally managed to say.

"You two okay?" Sam also asked as they knelt down next to them on the floor. The kids were trying to speak but it was hard to understand what they were saying considering the fact that they were crying so hard. Sam started to look around the room, knowing that something was missing from the group. "Where's Balthazar?"

Gabriel wiped the tears from his face and eyes. "He... He d-died... saving us..." He had finally managed to say but it was extremely hard to form into words, he still didn't want to believe that it really happened.

Sam hugged Gabriel and Dean hugged Castiel really tight hoping that they would calm down and feel better but knowing that they saw their big brother give up his life to save theirs would be really hard to get over. "Sh... It's okay, guys. We'll take care of you both... Don't you worry about a thing..."


End file.
